Trap!
by ShadowNeko13
Summary: Twoshot. It's just a normal day for Kyon until a certain assassin appears in the school yet again. This can't be happening, but it is. Who's responsible for this and why? Read and find out! Pairing to follow in next chapter. Read and review! COMPLETE!
1. It has to be a trap! Right? By Kyon

_**Author's notes:**_

Hiyah everyone! This is my first fic here, so lemme introduce myself… I'm Shadow Neko. There. That's about it. Other than that, I'm an avid Haruhi fan and there will be Shoujo-ai in most of my stories, so if you don't like, don't read. Crits and comments are very much appreciated. What started out as a plot bunny's getting promoted into a fic, so… Who knows, if this goes well, I might put in a chapter or two more with more hints of RyokoxYuki goodness. o---o And this just might be the beginning of a string of stories for my "Be Mean to Kyon" theme. XD Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu or anything affiliated with it, except the plotline for this story…I hope.**

**----------------------------------- **

**It Has To be A Trap!...Right? by Kyon**

Ever since I was tossed into this mess of a so-called "adventure" with an insane girl by the name of Suzumiya Haruhi, nothing has ever been normal these days. I'm not sure if I should say that I particularly _enjoy_ some of the things that happen, but a guy's gotta do what he has to do to save God, right?

…Right?

I heaved a sigh as I walked into the principle entrance of the school, my school briefcase swung over my shoulder. I was lucky enough to have to walk to school in the blazing summer heat, and if that wasn't enough to "brighten" my mood, what happened next was surely a wake-up call.

After changing into my school shoes and dragging myself to homeroom, that's when I saw_her_, conversing with our homeroom teacher happily, like nothing ever happened. I just barely choked out her name before her eerily cheerful blue eyes flicked in my general direction.

"A-Asakura…-san?" I barely whispered, a bead of nervous sweat trailing an icy cold path down my temple. I carefully took a step back as she smiled, her head tilting slightly to perform a bow.

"Nice to see you again, Kyon-kun!" She said merrily, as if nothing had ever happened between us. Before I could respond, Okabe-sensei stepped forwards, an equally merry grin on his face. He's probably beaming because he has his Class President back, but what should I expect? _He_ doesn't know that this girl tried to kill me!

"As you can see, we're proud to welcome back former Class President Asakura-san to our school once again!" Turning away from my form and towards the rest of the class to bow, I somehow felt a bit of relief as her icy stare wasn't directed at me, even though the rest of the class didn't view the pretty, straight-A student as a murderer.

"Thank you all so much!" The blue-haired girl said as people continued to cheer her on. "It came to be that there was a miscommunication with my father's business offer, and we only had to stay for a certain amount of time. But anyways, I'm really happy to be back! I missed you all, especially…" Asakura's eyes seemed to veer off into my general direction, her intentions somewhat thwarted as various shouts of acceptance followed, which made me question exactly _how_ gullible the student body is.

As I cautiously moved towards my seat, two familiar figures both clamped my shoulder, causing me to whirl around in shock.

"Kyon! Isn't this awesome?!" Taniguchi said in an enthusiastic voice, his free hand clenched in a shaking fist. "My top-ranked girl is back!" I looked at him in disbelief. Is this really all that this guy cares about?!

"Calm down, Taniguchi.." Kunikida chimed in afterwards, shaking his head slightly. "Doesn't really matter if she's back; I doubt she'll want to go out with you."

"HEY! A guy can dream, can't he?" he retorted, folding his arms about his torso. "And besides…" Taniguchi paused for a moment, a devious smirk plastered on his face. "…From what I gathered, I'd say she has a yen for you, Kyon."

That tore it. I couldn't help but let a gasp escape the confines of my mouth. I heaved a few deep breaths, realizing that I had stopped breathing a little while ago. At that moment, I wanted to cry out like a madman. How would she like me? I found out that the hard way after she pulled out a knife and lunged at me a few times. That kind of stuff does things to a guy, you know!

"What? _Me?_" I said in the most nonchalant way I could say it, swatting my hand a little. After that comment the two seemed to be satisfied and went to their respective seats. I took a quick glance to the right and saw Asakura glance back at me, an "innocent" grin on her face, which made my stomach take a nose-dive. The feeling soon dissipated as another hand gripped the collar of my uniform and swung me around. Pretty soon I was facing a pair of ecstatic brown eyes accompanied with matching hair with a yellow-ribbon headband and a beaming grin that could put the sun to shame.

"Kyon! Are you believing this?!" Haruhi said, her voice trying to control her obvious excitement, which wasn't exactly working. "Asakura mysteriously disappears without a trace and then appears again without anyone expecting! This… This is just too weird, right? Right?" Haruhi asked, each question bringing forth another jerk to my collar. I merely stared at her, remembering how Yuki and I kept what happened a secret.

"Y-Yeah… I guess…" At this the jittery brunette allowed me to turn around as daily attendance started. Even though my back was to her, I could still feel her impatien and discovering grin eating away at my skull.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the last bell of the day rang, I leaped up from my desk and grabbed my briefcase; I had to get to the club room as fast as I could, hopefully before our Slave-driving Leader arrived. Sprinting up the stairs and towards the old wing, I felt a bead of sweat roll down my brow as I skidded to a halt, my hands shaking as I opened the door. For a second my heart stopped, expecting to see the Blue-haired assassin awaiting me with her army knife.

To my surprise, I only found the purple-haired underclassman Yuki in her usual spot by the window, the sun shining upon her pale features. If it wasn't for my situation, I would have stared at her longer, but luck wasn't on my side today.

…Then again, when _IS_ luck on my side?

Brushing off my train of thought, I quickly walked into the room, although Yuki beat me to it, surprisingly. Rigidly standing up from her spot, I noticed for once that she didn't have a book. Calmly making her way over to me as if walking on a cloud, she stood a foot or two away from my form and looked up at me without a word, waiting for me to speak. Although when I started to utter something from my mouth, she stopped me.

"N-Nagato! You wouldn't believe what happened today! Asakura's back! I thought you had gotten rid of-"

Not a word fell from her mouth as my eyes locked with hers, and I noticed something never seen before. Even if it was barely noticeable, a small sparkle in her eyes made me feel guilty. As if her eyes were begging me to stop her eyes broke contact with my own frantic stare as she lowered her head.

Wait… Was that a blush on her face? For a minute there I pondered the thought of an alien blushing, when a barely audible whisper broke the stiff silence in the room. Scarcely carried by the air in the room, the small mutter of a single word tickled my ear and sent a shock through my system.

"_Gomen_…" Yuki said softly, and just as fast as she said it, the humanoid interface walked past my frozen body, the small click of the door completely shattering the world around me.

God…. sometimes I hate my life.

------------------------------------------------

_**Post-Story Notes:**_

Well, there yah have it. There is a 90 chance of another chapter because…well…. I can. Apologies for the Yuki OOC-ness, but it will all start to come together in the next installment. Until then, you'll have to wait. So sit back, relax, and review! Pleeeease? -nudges towards review button- Jaa!

Shadow Neko


	2. All For You

Author's notes:

_**Author's notes: **_

Hello again! Sorry for the incredibly LONG wait- Writing hasn't come to me easily as of late, and I had no way of ending this longer-than-I-expected-final chapter. I said I might want to make this into a two-shot, so here it is! Hopefully this might bring a little light to Yuki's OC-ness. This chapter is done in third person, so read, review, and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu or anything affiliated with it, except the plotline for this story…I hope.**

**Chapter Two- All For You**

Leaving a rather confused and fearful Kyon in the now nearly abandoned clubroom, a lone purple-haired girl walked down the hallways, a blank expression adorning her face. It seemed like the entity was in another world, when the sudden sharp movement of a pivot towards a classroom door seemed to break the veil of silence. The door slid open rapidly, fast enough to see the figure of a blue-haired girl sitting atop a desk, her legs crossed, as if knowing someone was coming.

"I looked through the entity database and tracked your trace identity." Yuki blurted out, as if answering the question lingering on Ryoko Asakura's lips. In return for her rather blunt response, the assassin let a warm smile grace her sickeningly sweet disposition.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd return…" The blue-haired girl trailed off, hopping gracefully down from her desk, keeping a hand on the smooth surface. "Everyone welcomed me back with open arms. I even managed to create an alibi for my arrival which they all accepted as truth. Well…" She paused again, taking the opportunity to lock eyes with the neutral interface before her. "…Everyone… Except for one."

"Kyon." Yuki responded quietly, her eyes examining the perpetrator keenly as she abandoned the desk and stood freely. Before saying anything else, Asakura emitted a small giggle from her mouth as she continued to gaze upon the shorter girl.

"From what I've gathered, it seems that he is absolutely _thrilled_ to see me." The sarcasm from her comment seeped in as venom into her sweet and perky voice as she put as gentle hand up to cover her laughing mouth. "Judging by his actions, I'd think that he still believes I'm going to murder him." This comment caused Yuki's neutral face to waver ever so slightly, but this small gesture was enough for Ryoko's keen eyes to notice.

"What? Did you think I hacked the system and expertly avoided being tracked by the mother database just to come back and kill him?" Just by Yuki's stoic, yet intrigued gaze, the interface took the expression as a signal to continue. Another sickeningly gleeful chuckle from her broke the silence in the room as she pressed on, a hint of slyness in her voice.

"Oh no… From the amount of null space erased on the night God kissed him, the database recorded much more data than what was expected if I had killed Kyon in the first place. I was actually glad I hadn't done him in."

By now, the two interfaces had begun walking parallel to each other in a slow-moving circle, like two opposites repelling one another to perfect distances.

"From this information collected, the reason for your return has a 0.00001 chance of being related to information collecting for the Mother Database." The lavender-haired girl said in her usual monotone voice as her never-faltering gaze was glued to the girl before her.

"That's correct, Yuki-senpai. Now then… I do believe it's up to you to guess what the other dominating percentage for my reason being here is." Taking this opportunity, the shorter girl had quickly incanted one of her alien spells and lunged forward, her once normal arm now transformed into spears of pure white light. Almost as if knowing this was going to happen, the latter interface had produced dual combat knives identical to the weapon she had used in her attempted murder. The two inhuman forces clashed together, the opposing blue-haired girl managing to block the direct blows to her body. The sheer force was enough to blow each combatant apart to the opposite sides of the room they were in.

However, Ryoko was the quicker one to recover, and in a flash, she had Yuki pinned against the wall, her knives driven into the surface of the wall next to her face.

"Oh come now, Yuki…" the girl said in her usual upbeat voice that was now alienated with the presence of slyness. "Must we always go through this when we meet?" Edging her face closer to the pinned girl's own, Yuki could feel the alien's artificial breath brushing upon her features. After a few seconds of merely standing there, Yuki took the opportunity to counter. Quickly twisting herself around, the alien grabbed at one of the knives pressed into the wall and swung out towards Ryoko in a flash of speed.

Almost as quickly as the lavender-hair girl lashed out, the latter alien had moved back just in time, the interface's plan freeing her of the pin. Before the blue-haired girl could advance, however, a small ripping nose was heard. Looking down at her materialized uniform, she saw the fabric tear straight down the middle before her eyes. Shocked, she looked at the armed girl in front of her and smiled.

"It seems that I miscalculated the striking radius of your knife." Asakura said in a light tone, a small section of the tear opening enough to see her black-laced undergarment. Yuki noticed this and looked for a moment as a sparkling light began to regenerate the torn fabric, and seeing this as her chance, the shorter interface charged forwards, her form disappearing and re-appearing in a flash of light in an attempt to close in on the rogue alien.

"My, my… Aren't we being forward today?" Her sweet, yet eerie voice sang, pushing the priority of her garments aside in order to transform her forearms into lances of blinding white light. The two extraterrestrial forces danced in a bout of combat faster than the blink of a human eye, striking several blows in milliseconds, only to be blocked by the latter. The war would have seemed to only last less than 20 seconds to a human when one of the artificial beings had made a microscopic miscalculation, but the opposition had taken in every last detail. Pretty soon the fighting had ceased, the controlled atmosphere in the classroom once again falling silent.

"Requests for termination of any discrepancies or disturbances validated." The soft voice of Yuki whispered as the very weapon the blue-haired girl wielded was used against her, penetrating deep into her upper left arm. A stain of crimson accompanied the wound that Ryoko's limb sustained as Yuki kneeled on top of her, a careful vigil of emotionless eyes watching the former class president at all times.

Looking to the side at the pool of blood gathering beneath her, the rogue alien looked back at the lavender-haired girl, her eyes creasing upwards into a sort of sad smile.

"Oh dear… It would seem that my error in data was just large enough for your programs to trace." She said with a small giggle, her blue hair spread upon the floor around her head like a surreal halo. "… Looks like my plans were thwarted yet again…" She mumbled with a sigh, a soft smile gracing her lips. "… It would seem to be true that you are my superior, Yuki-sama…" Ryoko stated, her eyes squinting ever so slightly. It was at that moment that the aforementioned girl's head tilted slightly, her eyes an endless abyss of emotionless information.

"Disintegration process paused under my jurisdiction. Before your eminent termination, data sources have not been successful in stating a validated reason for your return on Earth. A statement of your motives has been issued as a requirement from the Mother Database before elimination of your being." She explained in a robotic tone, her armed hand retreating slightly to allow a limited movement to the blue-haired captive. Asakura merely chuckled at her small speech and made herself comfortable on the floor under her.

"That's surprising…" She said with a sigh as Yuki remained motionless over her. "You are more superior than I… And yet neither you nor the Database can find a valid reason for my return?" She said in an innocent voice, her own gaze boring into the eyes of the lavender-haired girl. Yuki merely pushed the knife closer to her neck in response.

"You have not returned to exterminate Kyon, or to attempt to assassinate Suzumiya Haruhi. There are no valid reasons that would pertain to your continued existence." Suddenly, a lone finger from Ryoko's right hand came up to gently touch Yuki's lips, and she smiled.

"That's where you're wrong, Yuki-sama." She said in a hushed, sweet tone. The aforementioned girl looked at her in a slightly wary way, and removing the blue-haired girl's finger from her mouth, she spoke again.

"… A reason has been established from your pattern of actions, Asakura Ryoko. Termination from existence has been issued." She paused for a moment and lowered her weapon once again. "… The Mother Database has informed that infatuation is an artificial and unexplained emotion and should be terminated as well." As soon as she had finished this statement, an all-too familiar white light accompanied by a small high pitched sound had begun to slowly eat away at the rogue alien's feet, crawling up at a painfully slow rate. The girl looked at this and sighed, a small look of disappointment showing through her eerie smile.

"…Really now, Yuki-sama…" She said in her sigh, her sight panning to the side. "…And here I thought that just maybe… You would feel the same as I did…" Her last bit of speech had seemed to drag out longer than needed in the mind of the girl looming overhead as she merely looked at her with the same dead-pan expression. The light, by now, had eaten its way through her legs, and was working its way up to her torso. The blue-haired girl noticed this and looked back at her terminator with a sorrowful smile.

"You really… Don't feel anything?" Asakura said quietly, her eyes glistening in the sunset peeking through the windows. Yuki merely looked at her, glancing down for a split second at the now empty space between her legs. Although her voice was as quiet as before, the words had seemed to be cutting though the non-existent silence.

"… The 'feelings' you have been exposed to now have been discovered and erased from my system after your previous extermination." As if all speech had been lost, there was no noise between the two, even as the light crept up to rib-level on the rogue alien. Eye widening ever so slightly, Ryoko, seemingly satisfied with the answer, muttered a small "I see" and continued to stare at the girl. The silence between them lingered until broken once again by the disintegrating alien, once the light had crept up to her collarbone.

"Yuki…" She started, catching her attention once more. "Your feelings may have died, but at least mine will disappear along with me." Her smile never faltering, the girl continued. "… I don't have much time… Just know… that even though we may not be 'real'… I still…" Ryoko trailed off, and with the last bit of energy, she thrust her disappearing head forwards to lightly brush against Yuki's lips. The moment didn't last more than a few seconds before the remaining piece of her body had become nothing more than a sprinkle of light.

Now kneeling on top of an empty space and feeling no need to be doing so, the lavender-haired interface kneeled in an upright position, unblinking. Nothing in the room moved, there was no one there, except for the warm embrace of the waning sunlight. The only movement to her was the one of her data banks that seemed to replay the very moment prior to Asakura's extermination- when her sensors had located a foreign touch- one of cold, almost extinguished existence- brush upon her artificial being.

The room, by now, had returned to its normal state due to data restoration, the bespectacled figure still inside, sitting at a desk- _HER _desk- remained, her unmoving and expressionless eyes glued to the smooth surface of the object. It wasn't until she detected a familiar presence rapidly advancing to the space did her head move in the direction of the door.

"Nagato! Nagato!" The masculine voice called out as Kyon entered the room, running to her side. "What happened? Did you take care of Asakura?" Yuki merely nodded, and told the taller being that her being had been permanently erased from the system.

"Oh, thank God- I thought she was really going to get me this time-" The Haruhi-lackey had stopped dead in his sentence when the seemingly uninterested girl had gotten up and left his side again, wordlessly heading for the door. Not even the sound of the boy calling out for her had caused a halt in her movement- she merely moved on her own accord, the noise blocked out by replays of the termination of Ryoko Asakura- the erased object of her once own affection.

_**Post-Fic Notes:**_

Well then, the ending was especially hard to write, but I think the story turned out alright. I'd really love to hear some feedback, this being one of my first stories to be written and published on . Just click that button down there and tell me what you thought! I might just write more, even though this twoshot is done. Jaa!

-Shadow Neko


End file.
